1. Field
This invention relates generally to an optical device including a combined diffractive optical element (DOE) and spectral beam combination (SBC) grating and, more particularly, to a fiber laser array amplifier including an integrated optical element having a DOE and an SBC grating that provides both beam combining for coherent beams of the same wavelength and beam combining for incoherent beams of different wavelengths.
2. Discussion
High power laser amplifiers have many applications, including industrial, commercial, military, etc. Designers of laser amplifiers are continuously investigating ways to increase the power of the laser amplifier for these applications. One known type of laser amplifier is a fiber laser amplifier that employs a doped fiber and a pump beam to generate the laser beam, where the fiber has an active core diameter of about 10-20 μm or larger.
Improvements in fiber laser amplifier designs have increased the output power of the fiber to approach its theoretical power and beam quality limit. To further increase the output power of a fiber amplifier some fiber laser systems employ multiple fiber lasers that combine the fiber beams in some fashion to generate higher powers. A design challenge for fiber laser amplifier systems of this type is to combine the beams from a plurality of fibers in a coherent manner so that the beams provide a single beam output having a uniform phase over the beam diameter such that the beam can be focused to a small focal spot. Focusing the combined beam to a small spot at a long distance (far-field) defines the beam quality of the beam, where the more coherent the individual fiber beams the more uniform the combined phase and the better the beam quality.
In one known multiple fiber amplifier design, a master oscillator (MO) generates a signal beam that is split into a plurality of fiber beams each having a common wavelength where each fiber beam is amplified. The amplified fiber beams are then collimated and directed to a diffractive optical element (DOE) that combines the coherent fiber beams into a signal output beam. The DOE has a periodic structure formed into the element so that when the individual fiber beams each having a slightly different angular direction are redirected by the periodic structure all of the beams diffract from the DOE in the same direction. Each fiber beam is provided to a phase modulator that controls the phase of the beam so that the phase of all the fiber beams is maintained coherent. However, limitations on bandwidth and phasing errors limits the number of fiber beams that can be coherently combined, thus limiting the output power of the laser.
To overcome these limitations and further increase the laser power, multiple master oscillators are provided to generate signal beams at different wavelengths, where each of the individual wavelength signal beams are split into a number of fiber beams and where each group of fiber beams has the same wavelength and are mutually coherent. Each group of the coherent fiber beams at a respective wavelength are first coherently combined by a DOE, and then each group of coherently combined beams are directed to a spectral beam combination (SBC) grating at slightly different angles that diffracts the beams in the same direction as a single combined beam of multiple wavelengths. The SBC grating also includes a periodic structure for combining the beams at the different wavelengths.
A hybrid fiber laser amplifier system of this type can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,436,588 issued Oct. 14, 2008 to Rothenberg et al., titled Method and System for Hybrid Coherent and Incoherent Diffractive Beam Combining, assigned to the assignee of this application and herein incorporated by reference. The '588 patent discloses various embodiments for a hybrid fiber laser amplifier system, where each embodiment includes a DOE for providing coherent beam combining and an SBC grating for providing spectral beam combining, as discussed above. In one particular embodiment, the '588 patent combines the DOE and SBC grating into a single optical element where the periodic structure for the DOE and the SBC grating are orthogonal to each other.